warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mohnblüte
|Status=Verstorben |Todesgrund=Im Kampf getötet |Rang1=Schülerin |RName1=Riesenpfote (Tallpaw) |Rang2=Kriegerin |RName2=Mohnblüte (Tallpoppy) |Rang3=Königin |RName3=Mohnblüte (Tallpoppy) |Rang4=Älteste |RName4=Mohnblüte (Tallpoppy) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=SchwarzsternVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky |Familie2=Tochter |FName2=Apfelfell |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Schlangenschweif, Rauchfuß, Riedjunges, Pilzkralle |Mentor=Schwarzstern |lebend=Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Feuersterns Mission, Battles of the Clans, In die Wälder, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Tigerkralles Zorn, Leafpool's Wish |erwähnt=Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Die letzten Geheimnisse}} Mohnblüte (Original: Tallpoppy) ist eine langbeinige, hellbraun getigerte Kätzin mit grünen Augen.Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky Lebensgeschichte :Über Mohnblütes Eltern oder etwaige Wurfgeschwister ist bisher nichts bekannt. Sie wird eine Schülerin des SchattenClans mit Schwarzfuß als Mentor, welcher später ihr Gefährte wird. Zu Beginn der ersten Staffel ist sie eine Königin und ihre Jungen sind Rauchjunges und Schlangenjunges. Sie kämpft auf der Seite des LöwenClans gegen den BlutClan und überlebt. :In der zweiten Staffel hat sie einen weiteren Wurf Junge; Pilzjunges, Apfeljunges und Riedjunges. Zusammen mit ihren Jungen und den anderen Clans verlässt sie schließlich den zerstörten Wald. Auf dem Weg freundet sie sich mit der DonnerClan-Königin Rauchfell an. Obwohl ihre Jungen vielen Gefahren, wie Adler und Donnerwegen, ausgesetzt sind, schaffen sie es ins See-Territorium, wo sie sich von ihren neuen Freunden verabschieden müssen. Nachdem ihre Jungen die Kinderstube verlassen haben, setzt sie sich zur Ruhe und wird eine Älteste. Im Kampf gegen den Wald der Finsternis kämpft sie auf der Seite der Clans. Sie hilft Kiefernnase, die um ihr totes Junges, Wieseljunges, trauert. Mohnblüte kommt schließlich bei dem Kampf ums Leben. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Feuer und Eis : Geheimnis des Waldes : Vor dem Sturm : Gefährliche Spuren : Stunde der Finsternis : Staffel 2 Mitternacht : Mondschein : Morgenröte :Mohnblüte ist eine Königin und ihre Jungen sind Pilzjunges, Apfeljunges und Riedjunges. :Bernsteinpelz fragt Eichhornpfote, ob Mohnblüte und ihre Jungen das zerstörte SchattenClan-Lager schon verlassen hätten, worauf diese ihr antwortet, dass sie einer schildpattfarbenen mit zwei Jungen geholfen hätte. Bernsteinpelz ist entsetzt, weil Mohnblüte eine gescheckte Katze sei und drei Junge hätte und damit noch im Lager festsitzen müsste. Sie finden sie schließlich im Unterholz. Als eine uralte Birke beginnt herabzustürzen, packt sich Mohnblüte eines ihrer Jungen und flieht. Die anderen beiden werden von Bernsteinpelz und Kurzbart gerettet. Beim Donnerweg wartet Mohnblüte mit dem restlichen SchattenClan. Ihre Jungen kuscheln sich verängstigt an sie. Auf dem Weg zu den Sonnenfelsen trägt Farnpelz ein Junges und legt es später bei ihr ab. Kleinwolke begibt sich zu ihr und stellt fest, dass ihr Fell voller Splitter ist. :Während des Marsches zu den Hochfelsen maunzt eines ihrer Jungen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, dass es nach Hause will. Seine Mutter erklärt ihm, dass sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem neuen Zuhause seien. Als sie bei Rabenpfote und Mikusch Unterschlupf finden, findet Mohnblüte, dass die Scheune ein guter Ruheplatz sei, weil ihre Jungen eine weitere Nacht im Regen nicht überleben würden. Rauchfell aus dem DonnerClan stimmt ihr zu, dass ihnen diese Nacht warm genug sein wird. Einen Tag später will Feuerstern so schnell wie möglich abreisen, doch einige Katzen halten die Scheune zunächst für einen besseren Ort. So auch Mohnblüte, die einwirft, dass ihre Jungen zum ersten Mal seit Monden gut gegessen hätten. Sie erhebt sich schließlich widerstrebend auf die Pfoten und weckt ihre Jungen mit einem Stupser auf. Sie protestieren, dass es dort warm sei und Frischbeute gebe. Eichhornpfote bemerkt, wie müde sich die Königin anhört, die tapfer ihren Wurf zum Eingang führt. :Als der SchattenClan den Donnerweg überquert, wird Mohnblüte mit ihren Clangefährten mitgeschwemmt und ihre Jungen sicher von Kriegern getragen. Allerdings krabbelt eines vom Grünstreifen zurück auf den Donnerweg, worauf sich die SchattenClan-Kätzin sofort in seine Richtung drängt. Die FlussClan-Königin Morgenblume ist jedoch näher an ihm dran und holt es zu sich. Nach einem Lecken bemerkt sie erst, dass es nicht ihr eigenes Junges ist und blickt verlegen zu ihrem Clan. Mohnblüte ist ihr sehr dankbar dafür und neigt vor ihr den Kopf. :Im Gebirge müssen die Katzen über einen Felsspalt springen, den Rauchpfote durch seinen Sturz verursacht hat. Mohnblüte weicht zurück, weil ihre Jungen noch nicht so weit springen können. Krähenpfote setzt zurück und holt jedes von ihnen einzeln, während sie ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtet. Mit ihren langen Beinen schafft sie es leicht über den Abgrund. Sie bedankt sich bei dem Schüler und drückt liebevoll die Schnauze an jedes ihrer Jungen bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzen. :Während einer Unterbrechung ihrer Reise, fliegt ein Adler in mitten unter die Clans und packt Riedjunges. Seine Mutter kreischt entsetzt seinen Namen, bevor Farnpelz den Vogel attackiert und dieser daraufhin das Junge loslässt, welches neben ihm zu Boden plumpst. Blattpfote sieht nach, ob er sich verletzt hat. Mohnblüte kauert bei ihrem Sohn mit Rauchfell. Die SchattenClan-Königin zieht Pilzjunges und Apfeljunges zu sich, die verängstigt maunzen. Sie fragt, an was für einen Ort sie sie nur gebracht hätten, worauf Eichhornpfote herüber setzt und antwortet, dass sie nicht gedacht hätten, dass ein Adler eine so große Gruppe angreifen würde. Schwarzstern faucht Eichhornpfote entgegen, dass sie hätten Schutz suchen können, wenn sie von so einer Gefahr früher gewusst hätten. Mohnblüte ruft, dass es keinen Schutz an diesem Ort gäbe, sondern sie selbst die Beute seien. Morgenblume stimmt ihr zu. Die Krieger versprechen, dass sie beim nächsten Angriff besser vorbereitet seien, doch Mohnblüte ist immer noch panisch und jault, dass nicht einmal zehn Clans so ein Tier vertreiben könnten. Leopardenstern stimmt ihr zwar zu, doch fügt sie hinzu, dass sie alle ihr Leben für die Jungen geben würden. :Als Katzen vom Stamm des eilenden Wassers zu den Clans stoßen, führt Blattpfote sie zu Mohnblüte, da Riedjunges durch die eisige Kälte fast erfriert. Nacht ohne Sterne weist sie an, ihr Junges nicht auf den Fels zu legen, da dieser ihn weiter auskühlt und auch nicht zu lecken. Stattdessen legt sie ihn auf ihre Flanke und reibt sein Fell mit den Pfoten warm. Mohnblüte blickt sie dankbar an, doch Nacht nickt nur knapp. Während Blattpfote sich um Riedjunges kümmert, beobachtet Mohnblüte sie sehr genau. :In der Höhle der Stammeskatzen führen die Heilerkatzen die Königinnen mit ihren Jungen zu den Vertiefungen, die ihnen als Schlafplatz dienen. Sie wird später gesehen, wie sie sich mit Rauchfell die Zungen gibt und ihre Jungen spielen. Ein Junges vom Stamm wagt sich zu ihnen herüber und sie gibt ihre Zustimmung, dass ihre Kleinen ihm folgen dürfen. :Schließlich erreicht auch Mohnblüte mit den anderen Clans das See-Territorium. Sternenglanz :Man sieht sie zusammen mit ihren Jungen, die sich von Birkenjunges und Rauchfell verabschieden. Auch wird erwähnt, dass sie traurig zu der Königin aus dem DonnerClan schaut, woraus sich schließen lässt, dass auch sie sich auf der Großen Reise angefreundet haben. Dämmerung : Sonnenuntergang : Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick : Fluss der Finsternis : Verbannt : Zeit der Dunkelheit : Lange Schatten : Sonnenaufgang : Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler : Fernes Echo : Stimmen der Nacht :Mohnblüte nimmt an Rostfells Begräbnis teil. Sie sagt, dass der SchattenClan ihren klugen Rat vermissen wird und nimmt dann neben den anderen Ältesten, Zedernherz und Weißwasser, Platz. :Als Efeupfote im SchattenClan-Lager festgehalten wird, verlässt Mohnblüte nach Zedernherz den Bau. Sie gähnt und meint, während sie zum Himmel aufschaut, dass es noch mehr schneien wird. Zedernherz und Mohnblüte beobachten sie von ihren Nestern aus als sie zum Schmutzplatz geht. Spur des Mondes :Mohnblüte gibt sich auf der Großen Versammlung mit Fetzohr und Spinnenfuß die Zunge. Efeusee fragt sich, ob sie wieder über die Große Reise sprechen, weil das das Lieblingsthema der Ältesten sei. Etwas später unterhalten sie sich über Ameisenpelz' Verletzungen. Mohnblüte meint, dass er ein vielversprechender junger Kater gewesen wäre und fragt sich, woher er nur solche Wunden hätte. Der verschollene Krieger : Die letzte Hoffnung :Beim Angriff auf das SchattenClan-Lager winkt Löwenglut Mohnblüte zu sich. Auf dem Weg weicht sie einem Krieger aus dem Wald der Finsternis aus und hebt das tote Junge von Kiefernnase auf. Sie schiebt die Königin unter einige Brombeerzweige und legt ihr das Junge vor die Pfoten. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission : Sie ist in der englischen Hierarchie nicht aufgelistet. Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Sie wird von Schwarzstern als eine der gefallenen SchattenClan-Katzen erwähnt. Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :Sie wird als Schwarzfuß' Schülerin erwähnt. Mangas ''Tigerstern und Sasha In die Wälder :Als Tigerstern Sasha das SchattenClan-Lager zeigt, passt Mohnblüte gerade auf die Jungen auf, die sich in der Kinderstube befinden. Sie erwähnt, dass alle Jungen gesund seien. Short Adventure Distelblatts Geschichte : Nebelsterns Omen : }} Sonstiges Fehler *Im deutschen wird sie fälschlicherweise als ''gescheckt beschrieben. **In der ersten und der ca. dritten Auflage von Sonnenaufgang wird sie in der Hierarchie dieses Buches allerdings als getigert beschrieben. **In den Ausgaben von Feuersterns Mission, in denen sie in der Hierarchie aufgelistet ist, wird sie jedoch ebenfalls fälschlicherweise als gescheckt beschrieben. *In Tigerstern und Sasha wird sie mit Langmohn übersetzt, was die korrekte Übersetzung ihres Namens wäre. *In Die letzten Geheimnisse wird ihr Schülername mit Riesenpfote übersetzt, und später als Kriegerin mit Mohnblüte wobei ihr Schülername die richtige Übersetzung ihres Namens wäre. Folgt man aber der deutschen Namensgebung, müsste sie als Schülerin entweder Mohnpfote oder als Kriegerin Riesenmohn heißen. *Auf dem deutschen Stammbaum wird sie als WindClan-Katze dargestellt.Stammbaum Familie *Gefährte: Schwarzstern *Tochter: Apfelfell *Söhne: Schlangenschweif, Rauchfuß, Riedjunges, Pilzkralle *Enkel: Krähenfrost, Spiderfoot *Urenkelin: Seidenbart *Urenkel: Wacholderkralle, Schlagstein Beziehungen *'Morgenblume': Mohnblüte ist Morgenblume sehr dankbar, dass sie ihr Junges vom Donnerweg gerettet hat, obwohl es nicht ihr eigenes war. Sie werden nebeneinander liegend gesehen. *'Rauchfell': Mohnblüte und Rauchfell freunden sich während der Großen Reise an. Rauchfell stimmt ihr zu, als es um ihre Jungen geht. Sie versucht sie zu beruhigen, nachdem Riedjunges fast von einem Adler davongetragen wurde. Sie werden zungegebend gesehen. Nach der Reise müssen sie sich verabschieden, wobei beide traurig darüber wirken. Character Art Tallpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Schülerin Tallpoppy.alt.byTopas.png|Kriegerin Tallpoppy.byTopas.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (gescheckt) Offizielle Artworks Mohnblüte.Manga.png|Mohnblüte in Tigerstern und Sasha Zitate Quellen en:Tallpoppyfr:Fleur de Pavotcs:Makovičkanl:Klaproosru:Алоцветикes:Amapolapl:Wysoki Makfi:Unikonvarsi Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerstern und Sasha Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerkralles Zorn Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere